Utterly Despicable
by AvalonPLUS
Summary: After a coffee spill accident on the way to school, Tsuna Sawada has now found himself thrown into the world of modelling, mafias and utterly despicable jerks called Giotto Vongola. G27.7227.RG.CG.1827.Other. Colab of SilentSnowDreamer and OujohaRippa


**Yeah so we're attempting another colab again. It was my idea~ not the story idea, the idea of doing a colab, so yeah.**

**It's G27 (no shit), 7227 and various other minor pairings. As requested by Kuma (SilentSnowDreamer) Giotto and Tsuna are ****NOT**** related in this story. Go elsewhere if you want G27 incest. But I kinda agree with her on the no G27 incest thing. A lot of people are doing it lately and it's off-putting…**

**Ahem. Anyways, for those who have no idea how the 7227 pairing works – Tsuna = the normal uke Tsuna. Tsunayoshi = HDW!Tsuna. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 01: Coffee Spills and Model Thrills<span>_

"Ne, Tsuna-chan, is Tsu-kun awake yet?" Sawada Nana asked as she turned over a piece of bacon sizzling away in the frying pan.

"Mmn…nope~" the boy in question, Sawada Tsunayoshi replied as he bit into a piece of buttered toast while lazily flicking the page of 'Gikei' daily magazine.

It was early April and considerably cold. Although it was supposed to be springtime, the weather Japan has been having for the last few days said differently. The sky was currently overcast with barely any signs of a sun shining through and the wind was colder than it should have been during springtime. Sakura trees had begun to blossom yes, but slowly due to the lack of sunlight Namimori had been receiving the last few weeks.

"Oh dear…" Nana mumbled worriedly as she bit her lower lip, "Tsunayoshi, be a good boy and go upstairs and wake Tsu-kun~ we don't want him being late for his first day back to school!"

Amber eyes flickered away from his magazine to look up at his mother with a small pout forming on his lips.

"But…" Tsunayoshi said before pouting, folding the page of the magazine he was currently on and shutting it, "Fine, fine."

Nana turned her head and smiled brightly at her eldest son, flipping over another piece of bacon in the frying pan, "You're such a good boy Tsuna-chan~"

The other rolled his eyes as he got up from the dining table. After consuming the rest of his juice, he ran upstairs, each footstep heavier than the last and slamming down hard onto the steps with each stride.

Upstairs, sleeping peacefully in his bed was the younger twin of the two – Sawada Tsuna. The two still shared a room, mainly because Nana found it unfair to let one of them have their big, shared bedroom and give the other the small, cramped, guest room. Plus, neither of them really seemed to have a problem with sharing a bedroom with one another – even at the age of fifteen.

One of Tsuna's arms was lazily hanging off the edge of his bed with the other resting under his gaping mouth. His blankets were twisted between his legs and around his body with one of his two pillows fallen on the floor.

With a loud bang, Tsunayoshi slammed the door to their shared bedroom open. Tsuna, however, didn't even flinch at the loud bang of the door colliding with the wall. In response to it, he let out a loud breath that was on the border of a snore while saliva began to trickle down and out of the corner of his mouth.

"…pfft," Tsunayoshi held back a laugh as he made his way over to Tsuna's bed, a snicker or two escaping his lips at the sound of his younger twin snoring.

Pausing for a moment or two once reaching his younger twins bed, Tsunayoshi let his lips curl into a devious grin before pouncing onto the other, wrapping his arms around the others body and tackling Tsuna out of his blankets in his sleep.

Startled, Tsuna's eyes shot open while letting out a loud yelp of surprise.

"W-wha-!" Tsuna cried out half-heartedly in surprise, cutting himself off with a loud yawn.

"Get up," Tsunayoshi said, placing his hands either side of Tsuna's head as he stared down at the other, his devious grin growing ever bigger, "You have ten minutes until I leave the house, or you can walk to school by yourself this morning."

"Ugh…" Tsuna groaned, covering his eyes with his right arm, trying to shift away from his brother, "I don't want to go to school…"

"Tough," Tsunayoshi replied instantly, moving one of his hands down to sneak up Tsuna's t-shirt before patting it multiple times, loud smacking noises being made with each pat, "It's the first day back to school today – the college students went back to school last week, the unlucky bastards~ now it's our turn to go back."

"Stop it!" Tsuna cried, grabbing Tsunayoshi's hand and moving it away from his now sore and slightly red stomach, rolling onto his side.

Tsuna hated it when Tsunayoshi woke him up like this – in fact Tsuna hated to be woken up in general. Especially on school days. After such a long time off from school, Tsuna wasn't ready to head back for his second year in High School yet. It was too much hassle, too much trouble. He'd rather stay curled up in his bed until mid-afternoon and then mooch around for some food.

"So moody…" Tsunayoshi mumbled, his grin turning into a frown, "Fine. Continue to sleep, but oka-san will send you to bed with no food tonight if you don't get up. Plus you'll get a detention on your first day."

Turning his head back to face Tsunayoshi, Tsuna slowly moved his arm away and opened his eyes to look up at his older twin, his eyes still half lidded and a tired look on his face. Averting his eyes away from Tsunayoshi's he glanced over at his alarm clock that lay tattered and beaten on his bedside table where he obviously wrestled with it this morning.

…

This morning…

"…I-I'm late-!" Tsuna yelled, sitting up and pushing Tsunayoshi off him as best he can, rolling off of his bed and stumbling onto the floor with a bang. Instantly scrambling off the floor, Tsuna scrambled over to his dresser and wardrobe and pulling his school uniform out of the dresser and wardrobe before running out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready.

"You have seven minutes now since you decided to be lazy!" Tsunayoshi called happily as he left the room, heading back downstairs to finish reading as much of his magazine as possible before leaving for school.

After about five minutes, Tsuna ran down stairs with his jumper on backwards, one of his shoes gripped between his teeth with the other on his foot. His tie was done up but slacked off slightly with his trousers on and belt undone. His hair was messier than usual and stuck up unruly and oddly.

"I'm ready!" Tsuna cried out as he let the shoe drop from his mouth and onto the floor, leaning against the wall to do up his belt.

"…no you're not," Tsunayoshi said as he came out of the kitchen, standing a bit away from Tsuna, "Your jumper is on backwards and your tie isn't done properly."

Tsuna sighed, reaching down to pull his shoe onto his foot before taking off his jumper and putting it on the right way, undoing his tie again, "I was trying to rush so we're not late…"

"Well we have two minutes until I leave," Tsunayoshi said, grabbing his rucksack and slinging it over his shoulder, placing his magazine in it and yawning a little, running his hand through his hair, "Anyways, hurry up and finish your tie. I'm leaving."

"N-now!" Tsuna said, his eyes widening, "But it's not-!"

"Now~!" Tsunayoshi said as he opened the front door before running out of it, leaving the door wide open for Tsuna.

Frowning, Tsuna finished doing his tie up and grabbing his own bag, running out of the front door.

"Bye oka-san!" he called as slammed the door shut, running after Tsunayoshi with his bag slung over his right shoulder, panting hard while running through the cold mist of the early morning.

"You're too slow Tsuna~!" Tsunayoshi called as he turned the corner to head into the outskirts of town, taking the short, yet usually busy route towards school.

Although the route through town was usually busy, as Tsuna saw when he eventually turned the corner to head into it, the streets were near enough empty with a few people doing some early morning shopping or heading to work in suits with briefcases. A lot of the students were heading towards Namimori College in small groups too, but there weren't that many of them around as there usually was. Perhaps they went by transport today?

Both twins were running passed shops that were mainly just opening up whereas a few were already open with one or two people sitting inside them, but hardly anyone leaving the shops.

"Tsunayoshi-nii! Wait u-!"

Like I said, _hardly_.

Just as Tsuna turned around a small curve on the high street, he slammed right into someone who was just coming out of a small coffee shop that was located right on the corner of the street. The person who Tsuna slammed into, happened to be holding a full take away cup of coffee which, in result of the slam, spilt all over their white scarf, trousers and expensive looking button up coat.

"…!" eyes widening, Tsuna took a few steps back away from the person he had just bumped into. It was a guy, with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes who was…now drenched in coffee.

"I-I'm so sorry-!" Tsuna cried, beginning to panic.

"…" the blonde guy who was victim of his own early morning coffee just simply looked at Tsuna and flicked his hand out to the side, coffee spilling onto the sidewalk as he did so, "It's fine."

"Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi said, jogging back over to Tsuna to see why his brother had stopped, "What's going on?"

"I-I'm s-so sorry-! I was in a rush and I-!" Tsuna began to say, being cut off by the sound of the door to the coffee shop opening and a second person emerging from the shop with a doughnut in one hand and a cup of hot cocoa in the other.

"…something wrong Giotto?" the person asked, a confused yet interested look on his face as he glanced over to the blonde. He had a black French hat covering the top of what seemed to be strawberry red hair.

The blonde sighed heavily, taking off his white scarf and twisting it, letting the coffee drip onto the sidewalk beneath it.

"…just having a bad day," the blonde, namely Giotto said, tossing the now empty can of coffee into a nearby trashcan before heading back over to the redhead and Tsuna, "You owe me a cup of coffee."

"W-what! B-but I-!"

"Tsuna? What's going on?" Tsunayoshi asked, finally reaching Tsuna, glancing from his younger twin before looking up at who he's been talking to.

"…oh hell no…" Tsunayoshi said quietly underneath his breath, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, staring at Giotto.

Glancing at his brother before looking back at Giotto, Tsuna sighed hopelessly, scratching the back of his head, "I-I was running to catch up with you, but then I bumped into h-him…a-and his coffee spilt all over him…now I-I owe him coffee…"

"…but we're going to be late if you stop and buy coffee~" Tsunayoshi said, almost happily, a small grin growing on his lips, "So we need to go."

Giotto stared at the two twins, a blank look on his face, "He owes me a cup of coffee, whether he's late or not."

Tsunayoshi stared back, his grin slowly beginning to fade, "…are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious," Giotto replied in an annoyed tone, folding his arms, "Things are expensive nowadays. At least I'm not making him pay for the dry cleaning I'll be doing later."

Tsuna gaped a little. A cup of coffee from a coffee shop would cost him his lunch money – and this was on total accident! Any normal person would've been angry, but if it was an accident they wouldn't have made him pay for a new one! He was only a High School student for crying out loud! He could barely afford to buy himself anything from a shop.

"I-I…I can buy you one on the weekend…" Tsuna began, biting his lower lip while shuffling his feet, "I have school all this week…i-it's our first week back…that's why I was in a rush…"

"Mou, Giotto, don't be mean," the redhead said, taking a bite out of his doughnut.

"I'm not being mean Cozart, I'm just frustrated," Giotto replied bitterly to the other, gritting his teeth together and closing his eye, inhaling deeply before letting out a long, hard breath, "I should be at college in a couple of minutes and now I'm covered in coffee? How can you expect me to not be annoyed?"

Laughing, the redhead, Cozart, placed a hand on Giotto's shoulder and patted it gently, rubbing it a little while smiling, "Relax Giotto! Our apartment is only two minutes from here. Reborn doesn't have classes until the afternoon so we can go back there, get you changed and then I'll 'borrow' his car keys and drive us to college. It'll be fine~!"

"Fine," Giotto replied quickly and hastily before looking over at Tsuna, "But he still owes me a coffee."

Reaching into his bag that, thankfully, didn't get ruined in the coffee accident. He pulled out his wallet and took out one card from a stack of cards, handing it to Tsuna, "My card. I don't let my money go to waste."

"…a…alright…" Tsuna squeaked, looking down at the card.

"I hope you'll be smart enough to ring and not force me to track you down," Giotto warned, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna.

"I-I'll ring you on the weekend…" Tsuna said quietly, putting the card into his trouser pocket, looking back up at Giotto.

"Good," Giotto said curtly, looking at Cozart, "Let's go."

"Alright," Cozart replied, the two of them leaving, heading towards the direction of the group of expensive apartments.

Once the two were out of sight, Tsunayoshi stood in front of Tsuna, gazing at him with wide eyes and a gobsmacked look on his face, resting his hands on either side of Tsuna's shoulders, "Dude…he actually talked to you!"

Tsuna turned his head back to look at his twin, giving him a confused look, "W-well I did spill coffee over him…"

Frowning, Tsunayoshi pulled his hands away from Tsuna's shoulders and reached into his rucksack, fumbling between his schools books and school break homework before pulling out today's issue of Gikei magazine that he put in his bag earlier, opening it up before stopping on one of the pages. On it was an issue ad for a new perfume that had just been released with a male model on the page – the models shirt was undone by four buttons, exposing part of his bare chest with a black hood pulled up over his head. His jeans were slung low on his hips with the belt undone and the entire picture was posted in black and white.

"…?" Tsuna looked back up at his brother with a confused look.

Rolling his eyes, Tsunayoshi pointed at the face of the model, "The face! Look at the face!"

Looking back down at the magazine and at the face of the model, Tsuna almost double took. The model was, whether he wanted to believe it or not, that guy that he bumped into and caused his coffee to spill over.

"…E-EH!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing the magazine and looking at it closer, blinking a couple of time to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah! Dude I can't believe he even talked to you! And his friend too-!" Tsunayoshi said excitedly, grabbing the magazine back and flipping to another page. This time, the ad was for what seemed like a new brand of alcohol and the redhead that was with Giotto, Cozart, was in it with his arm slung around a female model.

Tsuna stared at the picture. Did he really just get into a conversation with two male models? Well…not actually get into one but more forced into one because he caused a coffee spill onto, what seemed to be, the more famous one of the two.

"See! That's the redhead that was with him!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, looking at Tsuna, "I can't believe you got to talk to them…you even got his number! He appears a lot in the magazine…"

Tsuna shrugged, closing the magazine and handing it back to Tsunayoshi, "He only wants me to buy him coffee…"

Pouting, Tsunayoshi put away the magazine and linked arms with his twin, the two of them beginning to walk towards the school, "I'm slightly jealous…"

"All I've got to do is buy him coffee nii-san…" Tsuna said, turning his head to look at Tsunayoshi, frowning a little, "Then I can leave him. It's no big deal…"

"But still!" Tsunayoshi persisted, pouting more, "You get to buy him coffee…how nice…do you know how many girls, and boys, would kill to buy him coffee?"

"…I'm going to guess since you're so hyped up about it…a-a lot?" Tsuna said.

"Yup!" Tsunayoshi said happily before sighing a little, staring into the distance, "I want to buy a celebrity coffee…"

"But it's not even a big d-!" Tsuna started to say before the magazine was once again thrusted into his hands by his brother, who had a big, idiotic grin on his face.

"Here – keep the magazine!" Tsunayoshi said while laughing, turning around and running towards the school, leaving Tsuna behind once again.

"…-! Hey-!" Tsuna yelled, roughly putting his brother's magazine into his bag before running after his brother.

-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Tsuna had reached the school, almost everyone was staring and whispering when he walked passed. Mainly the girls, but a few boys here and there were doing the same thing too. At first, Tsuna thought it might have been someone else they were pointing at and whispering about, until he heard someone actually say his name. So, Tsuna then thought they were probably talking about how he was going to make a fool out of himself this year like he did during his first year of High School.

Until he remembered, of course, his encounter with a 'celebrity' model this morning and how his brother witnessed it first-hand. Not only that, but he arrived at the school a good couple of minutes before Tsuna did, giving him and everyone else enough time to go around spreading the information about his 'encounter' before he actually arrived.

Classes were the worst – especially during Mathematics. He sat near the front during his Mathematics class, therefore throughout the entire class he could feel various people, again, mainly girls staring at the back of his head and whispering in their high pitched voices. He heard his name a few times, and then the model, Giotto's also.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead as he headed outside for lunch. The day had been stressful and there was a lot of attention focused on him – which he didn't like. Tsunayoshi was the attention seeking twin, not him. Tsuna preferred to stay out of the limelight when possible and was used to only shining in it when he got an F on his test or didn't do his homework. Something trivial like that.

Surely his day couldn't get worse?

"Sawada-san!" one of the girls in his Japanese class called, running up to him in the hallway, "Giotto-sama…you met him right? What was he like! Did he have abs!"

…Nope, it could.

"W-what-!" Tsuna asked, backing away from the girl a little, glancing from left to right to see if there was any safe way to escape.

"Was he as cute as he is in the photos! And his hair! Is it as soft as it looks!" the girl persisted, one of her friends walking over to come and join her after hearing all of the commotion.

Backing into a wall, Tsuna held up his hands and waved them back and forth a little, trying to tell the girls to back off with the motion of his hands. Girls were scary creatures when they wanted to be, especially crazy obsessed fan girls of models. How on earth had he not have heard of this model before?

"I heard from someone that they're going on a date," the second girl said to the first girl that had approached Tsuna, a knowing look on her face as her eyes glanced to look over at Tsuna, "I also heard you _want_ to go on a date with him – is that true?"

"What! No! I-I'm a guy-!" Tsuna shouted, a look of shock crossing his face.

Surely Tsunayoshi hadn't twisted the story that much when telling others about it? Someone else must have twisted Tsunayoshi's words to make it sound like that. Buying someone a coffee though _does_ make it sound like a date though…but Tsunayoshi must have left the part in where he ran into Giotto and the coffee spilt over him and Giotto demanded Tsuna buy him a replacement coffee? People must have known that – right?

"But we heard that…!" one of the girls began to say.

"Ah! Tsuna~!" Tsunayoshi called, interrupting the conversation, "There you are!"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna said, walking quickly away from the girls, staring at the other with wide, confused eyes, "What on…y-you…everyone is…!"

In response, Tsunayoshi laughed.

"Haha~ how's popularity?" Tsunayoshi teased, grinning at Tsuna.

"I-I don't like it! People keep whispering and staring Tsunayoshi-nii…" Tsuna began, glancing back to look at the two girls who had begun to walk down the hall, not paying any mind to the twins anymore, "T-they were saying that I'd been asked on a date by him! I'm not going on a date w-with him!"

"Well…" Tsunayoshi mused, tilting his head a bit as he stared at his twin, "You sort of are…he did ask you for coffee and stuff! And you got his number!"

"I-I'm just repaying him for spilling his coffee…" Tsuna mumbled quietly, looking down at the floor.

Grinning, Tsunayoshi gave his younger twin thumbs up, winking playfully.

"It's a daaaaaaate~" Tsunayoshi drawled out, his grin almost turning into a smirk.

"N-no it's not!" Tsuna insisted, frowning at his twin, "I've never been on a date before! I…I've…I-I've had my f-first kiss…b-but that's it!"

Tsunayoshi paused for a moment before letting his lips twist into a knowing smirk, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna slightly. After letting his brother's embarrassed reaction sink in, Tsunayoshi reached out and pulled his twin into a hug, holding him close. On the other hand, Tsuna's cheeks turned a darker red at the close hug, his arms wrapping around his brother to hug him back.

Turning his head in mid hug, Tsunayoshi pressed his lips gently to Tsuna's cheek, nuzzling them against his brother's cheek while smirking against it. Tsuna blushed harder, turning his head further away from Tsunayoshi's, obviously embarrassed.

"I love you," Tsunayoshi whispered quietly against Tsuna's ear, blowing into it gently before pulling away, chuckling slightly.

Not looking up at his twin brother and continuing to look down at the floor, Tsuna shuddered at the aftermath feel of his brother's breath tickling against the shell of his ear.

"I-I love nii-san too…" Tsuna whispered back, finally glancing up at his brother.

"…~ so, excited for the coffee date~?" Tsunayoshi teased, grinning widely, acting as if that almost intimate moment never even happened.

"I-It's not a date!" Tsuna insisted, frowning instantly.

"Okay, okay! Coffee pick up…girls are so jealous you know," Tsunayoshi replied with a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead slightly, "Make sure to get his autograph or something. I heard he'll be acting in a movie soon."

Tsuna looked up at the other in confusion. So this guy was a model _and_ an actor? Maybe that's why he was so famous amongst girls…girls love actors – but they seem to like models too. Maybe that's why they really like Giotto? Because he's an actor and a model? He was attractive…well, if he wasn't he wouldn't have made a very good model would he? But he was more attractive than the average model…maybe that's why the girls like him so much.

"E-eh? But I don't care if he's famous or not…" Tsuna replied.

"I do, so get his autograph! I can sell it for millions! Maybe even billions~!" Tsunayoshi said happily, grinning widely once again.

"Nii-san…I'm not getting his autograph…" Tsuna said as firmly as he could, his voice sounding somewhat definite. Although he stuttered a lot of his words when he spoke to others, you were able to tell when Tsuna was final about something, which wasn't often.

Sighing, Tsunayoshi folded his arms and looked away from Tsuna, obviously annoyed now.

"Fine. Whatever," Tsunayoshi said in an irritated tone, scowling slightly, "Also, you're going to have to head home on your own today. I have to stay behind for club activities, since I've joined a new club this year."

Tsuna perked up, blinking a little as he tilted his head in interested, "New club? What one?"

"Art," Tsunayoshi replied, his tone beginning to sound a bit happier now.

"Uwahh…that's good. Nii-san is good at art," Tsuna said, smiling happily at his twin, "I hope you have fun at the club!"

"Haha, thank you~ not as much fun as _you'll_ have on your coffee date with sexy hot model slash actor Giotto~!" Tsunayoshi said jokingly, laughing straight after, "Mmn…haha…~ anyways, I'm going to head to class. It's going to start soon. Try not to be late Mr. Popular!"

"!" Tsuna gave a slight glare in Tsunayoshi's direction as his brother turned away from him and headed down towards the classroom of the class he'd be having after lunch, a grin still on his face and suffering still from wanting to laugh

After a, regrettably, 'eventful' day, the bell signifying that school was over finally rang. Tsuna was the first one to leave the class of course – he couldn't wait to actually get out of the classroom and back home finally. He really could have used another week or two break over the school half term before returning back to this hellhole.

Alas, it was useless wishing for something trivial like that.

He managed to escape from school fairly quickly since he didn't have to wait for his brother and headed home through the town route. Tsuna personally preferred taking the scenic route home, but many of his classmates took that route home also. He had enough with harassment today and wanted to avoid it until it died down – which it hopefully would by tomorrow. For now, he'd have to bear with the route through the town centre.

It was relatively busy this afternoon, but not crowded. It was hardly ever crowded in Namimori. A few people here and there were just doing a bit of mid-afternoon shopping before some of the stores began to get crowded while nearly all the tables in café's were filled up with young and old men and women alike – some reading the newspaper while having late lunch and others having a cup of green tea while chatting away.

Some workers in local shops were standing outside of their said shops having their ten minute cigarette break too while talking to other co-workers in the process. A business man here and there could be spotted on the phone or checking his watch while most likely on their way to a meeting or heading home early – probably having worked from the early hours of this morning.

The sky was still overcast and although Namimori was a happy place, the overall aura of the town centre was particularly dull and mixed – much like the sky. It was warmer than it was this morning, but still colder than it should be now it was springtime.

Sighing, Tsuna waded through some groups of people he bumped into here and there. Some were students, heading out after college or perhaps back to a shared apartment or student house. Others were students from another school in a neighbouring town near Namimori. Nevertheless, Tsuna really wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. Well, in theory he was, he just wasn't thinking about it since he'd walked this way home quite a few times from Namimori High School, just not as much as the long route home through the streets and scenery of Namimori.

So of course, when Tsuna began to approach a small Italian restaurant located on the edge of Namimori town centre, he really didn't expect anyone to come out of it. People never usually ate at the restaurants in Namimori until night time.

However, when he crashed right into someone who was just leaving the restaurant and in result causing them to spill their just bought takeaway pasta over their expensive looking clothes and cause that person to drop their added breadsticks – he was more than shocked or surprised to have done so.

When he actually looked up and saw who on earth he had bumped into, needless to say, he really couldn't believe it.

"…you again…are you serious?" the same voice from earlier this morning growled as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe down his expensive looking jacket. One that he wasn't wearing earlier.

That's right – Tsuna had managed to bump into the same person, Giotto, once _again_ and ruin yet another meal of his.

"I-I'm sorry-! I wasn't looking where I was g-!" Tsuna began to stammer, backing up a bit.

"Are you shitting me?" Giotto rudely interrupted, not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice, "Is this some sort of prank? Who set you up to this?"

"W-what? N-no!" Tsuna replied, not really sure what to do or say. How on earth could he have bumped into the same person _again_? Was life playing some sort of prank or joke on him? Or both of them?

Sighing agitatedly, Giotto angrily rolled up the handkerchief and threw it onto the floor before glaring angrily at Tsuna.

"That's the second time already," Giotto said, his voice seething with anger.

"I-I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm really s-sorry…" Tsuna squeaked.

"Well you need to look where you're going more often, or people will get angry with you," Giotto said in a disgusted tone, pulling out another handkerchief to try and wipe the orange stain off his white coat as he sighed in an aggravated way. The stain wasn't going to come off by wiping it; he'd need to make yet _another_ visit to the dry cleaners.

"I-I don't bump into people this often…hardly ever…" Tsuna said guiltily, frowning at Giotto's anger.

Throwing yet another handkerchief onto the floor, Giotto roughly grabbed Tsuna's wrist and began yanking him into the opposite direction of his house.

"You owe me dry cleaning…and a new dinner," he said, gritting his teeth to try and lessen his anger.

Tsuna's eyes widened as Giotto began pulling him along through the crowds of people, roughly pushing and shoving people aside to head to what Tsuna believed to be the dry cleaners on the other end of the town centre.

"B-but I don't have any money!" Tsuna protested, trying to move his feet as quickly as Giotto was going, stumbling and nearly falling over a few times in the progress of following Giotto.

"So? Withdraw money from the bank," Giotto replied, pulling Tsuna along harder.

"I'm fifteen! You can't withdraw money from the bank until y-you're sixteen-!" Tsuna proclaimed as Giotto stopped outside of the dry cleaners, letting go of Tsuna's wrist and turning around to face him.

"Ugh!" Giotto groaned, visually frustrated and annoyed now, glaring at Tsuna, "Then you'll just have to pay me off by working at the studio once I've dropped this coat off for dry cleaning."

"W-work…?" Tsuna said questioningly as Giotto headed inside of the dry cleaners, "B-but…I'd probably end up breaking something o-or doing something wrong…"

A moment or two later, Giotto emerged from the dry cleaners with another bag in his hands – a bag with the clothes Tsuna ruined earlier in them.

"Off to the studio then," Giotto said blankly, not even looking at Tsuna, "And you're taking me out for dinner tonight."

Inwardly sighing, Tsuna's shoulders slumped in defeat as he began following Giotto towards this 'studio'. He was just going to have to accept his fate and work off the dry cleaning now, buy Giotto dinner somehow afterwards and buy him coffee on the weekend. After that – Tsuna didn't have to ever see this guy or associate himself with him _again_ and there would be no more hassle.

"You best not be sulking," Giotto warned as they stopped at a zebra crossing, waiting for a car to let them pass, "Or I'll give you something to sulk about. _I'm_ the only one that should be sulking here."

Yup, never _ever_ have to see or associate himself again with this guy. That sounded like a wonderful idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When they finally arrived at the studio, Giotto pulled Tsuna over to what seemed to be the director and instantly left him there.

He studio was…rather big. When Tsuna was told they'd be heading to a studio, he imagined wires everywhere with broken lights, a shady camera man and a fat director in a chair who looked scarier than Giotto's angry face. This, however, was the complete opposite. The walls and flooring was marble and the décor was cream, white and gold – it was expensive and in a way exotic looking. The green plants gave it colour and in the hallway of the studio was past covers of magazines with the words 'Gikei' on them and trophies, certificates and awards in a gigantic class case at the end of the hallway.

If Tsuna wasn't mistaken, it was almost as if he just stepped foot into a royal palace or something.

The photographer wasn't shady, but after overhearing a conversation between he and what seemed to be the director, he sounded European and spoke in broken Japanese. The director on the other hand was a small Japanese man who had an innocent, lost look about him yet seemed to have the energy and enthusiasm of an energetic puppy.

"…um…" Tsuna said cautiously, the director instantly looking over at him.

"…uh…" the director started, blinking at Tsuna before heading over to him, "…what are you doing here? Do you know Giotto?"

"I…I owe him coffee a-and dinner…a-and dry cleaning," Tsuna quickly added, looking down at the marble floor, embarrassed.

"…you do? Why?" the director asked, a confused look on his face.

"I-I-…" Tsuna began to say.

A loud slam of a door opening interrupted him and Tsuna jumped, letting out a squeak of surprise before turning his head to see Giotto walking out, two girls fiddling with his clothes and adding a bit more powder and lip gloss onto him as he headed over towards Tsuna and the director – looking as emotionless as ever.

"What are you just standing there for?" he asked as the girls went away, leaving Giotto, Tsuna and the director alone, "Follow whatever orders Tama gives you."

"Ooooh! So he's working to pay off what he owes!" the director, Tama said, finally getting it now, "Alright, first of all, what's your name?"

"S-Sawada Tsuna…" Tsuna replied quietly, looking up at the director.

"Alright Sawada!" Tama said enthusiastically, "Go over there and flick on the first three top switches and the second switch from the right on the bottom and then go and get the next clothes labelled 'spring' on them and bring them over here."

Tsuna stared at the director blankly before slowly nodding. He headed over to the switches and quickly flicked on the switches he was told to turn on while Giotto made his way onto the set near the light switches, the light now hitting Giotto at the right angles to show off the clothing he was currently wearing.

Quickly retreating behind set, Tsuna managed to find the clothes labelled 'spring' and made his way back over to the director carefully, making sure to not get into any of the photographs being taken by the photographer.

"Ah, thanks Sawada," Tama said, smiling at him, "Just sit back and wait for this shoot to finish, and then give Giotto these clothes once it finishes. You can just sit back and watch this for now~"

"A-alright…" Tsuna replied, leaning against one of the pillars in the studio and glancing over at Giotto.

The other was now laying on an expensive, white looking couch for a prop, his face staring into the camera with his lips parted, giving the camera a bored, yet alluring looking expression. Suddenly, Giotto slowly averted his eyes to looking over at Tsuna instead of the camera, giving Tsuna an intense, hardened look. Tsuna froze almost instantly at the look. In response, Giotto's look hardened more on Tsuna as the camera continue to snap away at Giotto, the blonde moving into different angles and showing different products, but keeping his eyes focused on Tsuna.

"Oh! Good! Keep it like that Giotto!" Tama yelled as Giotto moved into a new position, his eyes still staying completely focused on Tsuna however.

In response to this, a small blush appeared on Tsuna's cheeks while Giotto's gaze turned from intense to serious. His lips parted just a little, almost as if he was about to say something, but nothing was coming out. More sounds from the camera snapping filled Tsuna's ears and more flashes were being made, but Tsuna wasn't paying attention. Giotto's look was too distracting, too alluring.

Before he knew it, Giotto had gotten up off the couch and was now already on his way over to Tsuna and the director, the girls from earlier quickly retouching his makeup.

"Next set of clothes?" Giotto asked in a bored tone, snapping Tsuna out of his daze.

"O-oh!" Tsuna stuttered, holding out the packet of clothes to Giotto.

"…thanks," Giotto replied, taking the packet of clothes.

For about two more hours, the same routine continued. Tsuna would edit the lighting on how Tama instructed and would then get the next packet of clothing along with a perfume or a prop for some shoots. It was a gruelling process, but if Tsuna wanted to be free of the debt he was in for basically…ruining Giotto's day, then it needed to be done.

Just as they were finishing up however, Tama grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"Oi, Sawada, want to try a shot?" Tama asked as the photographer was taking he last few shots of Giotto's current shoot.

"Huh!" Tsuna asked, startled by the grab and by what Tama just asked, yanking his arm away gently.

"Do you want to try a shot? Modelling with Giotto that is," Tama repeated, a smile on his face.

"…y-you mean…modelling…?" Tsuna asked slowly, making sure he was hearing this correctly.

Tama nodded, "Yup! Just for fun of course, to thank you for working so hard today!"

"I-I can't model…plus I don't want to cause Giotto-san anymore trouble today…" Tsuna said politely, forcing a smile onto his face "T-thanks for the offer though."

"It's no trouble, what are you talking about?" Tama said, laughing whole heartedly, ruffling Tsuna's hair a little, "Girls, take him away to get him ready!"

"Yes boss~!" the two girls chorused, grabbing Tsuna's arms and pulling him away to the dressing room.

In a matter of moments, the girls pushed Tsuna out of the dressing room, ready for modelling. Parts of his bangs were clipped to the side while some of the unclipped strands fell sideways across his forehead. His hair was styled properly, a little spiky but nothing to eccentric. The clothes he was wearing were expensive and casual and styled in a way which made them actually look good on Tsuna.

He was pulled over onto set with Giotto, who obviously didn't realize this until he found Tsuna standing next to him all dressed up.

"Okay Sawada, I need you to move closer to Giotto," Tama said, sitting in his chair, leaning forward.

"…" Tsuna did as instructed, moving slightly closer to Giotto so their arms were brushing. It was obvious he was completely unsure on what on earth he was doing.

"Closeeeer~" Tama drawled out, grinning widely.

Sighing, Giotto wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist and pulled him closer so their hips were pressed up right against one another's. His hand slowly snaked up the hem of Tsuna's shirt and brushed his fingers along the skin of Tsuna's back while angling his body so it was half facing Tsuna and half facing the camera. Tsuna shivered at the touch, looking up innocently at Giotto as his cheeks turned a light pink colour.

"Alright, Sawada, I need you to look this way and part your lips so the gloss on them shows," Tama instructed, leaning back in his seat.

Blinking, Tsuna looked away and did what was asked, gazing into the camera and parting his lips ever so slightly, the gloss on his lips shining in the light as the camera in front of them flashed, the photographer beginning to take pictures of them.

"Okay Giotto! Face Tsuna a little more and lean in close, but give a side glance! Look at the camera-! Oh! Perfect! Hold it hold it hold it…! Brilliant! New pose new pose!" Tama cried, fidgeting happily in his seat.

About twenty minutes later, Tama collapsed back in his seat and grinned, giving the two thumbs up, "That's it for today."

Tsuna sighed in relief. Hallelujah.

As Giotto walked away to get changed, Tama headed on over to Tsuna and handed him a framed picture of the first shot the photographer took of him and Giotto. Needless to say, the two of them looked incredibly hot and alluring, their bodies working well together and the whole structure of the picture looking absolutely captivating.

If the picture wasn't in colour, Tsuna would have thought this was his brother in the picture, not him.

"We'll send you a copy of tomorrows magazine too Sawada, for free," Tama said happily, ruffling Tsuna's hair once again.

"A-alright…but my brother is already subscribed to it…" Tsuna said slowly.

"That's alright~! I'll see you tomorrow," Tama said, "Oh, and before I forget! Here's some money for today."

"…a-are you serious?" Tsuna asked, gaping at the yen just handed to him.

"Yup! You can keep the outfit too! It suits you~" Tama said, leaving quickly before Tsuna could protest.

"Oi, Sawada," Giotto suddenly called, walking over to Tsuna, "I have something I've got to do, so I can't go out to dinner tonight. You can take me out for coffee and lunch on the weekend."

Tsuna sighed. Great. So he'd have to endure this guy until the end of Saturday.

"Alright…" Tsuna said and with that, Giotto walked off.

Just as Giotto left, Tsuna felt his pocket vibrate.

"?" reaching into his pocket, Tsuna pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID.

_Incoming call from Tsunayoshi_.

"…!" eyes widening, Tsuna quickly answered the phone. He completely forgot about the time and how his brother would worry if he wasn't at the house before he was – especially when he walked home alone.

"Tsuna! Where are you! Where have you been! It's dinner time and you're not even here! Oka-san and I are worried! Are you hurt? Did someone beat you up!" Tsunayoshi yelled worriedly on the other end of the phone immediately when Tsuna answered.

Tsuna winced at how loud his brother was, sighing a little.

"I-I bumped into that guy Giotto again on my way home…" Tsuna replied once his brother had stopped yelling, "I…I-I ruined his lunch and another pair of clothes…s-so I've been working at his studio to pay it off a-and stuff."

"…you bumped into him again!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, his tone now happy and excited, "How on earth did you manage that!"

"N-nii-san it's no big deal…I-I'm just paying him back f-for ruining his dinner…and another set of clothes…" Tsuna said.

"And you still get to get him coffee too! How unfair~!" Tsunayoshi moaned, pouting on the other end, "Hey, hey! Maybe if you treat him well, you'll get offered a modelling job~"

"Nii-san…" Tsuna said warningly.

"Well, I'm going to have dinner with oka-san. I'll tell her to put yours in the microwave so you can have it later," Tsunayoshi said, "Jaa~"

"Jaa," Tsuna replied, hanging up.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna walked into his house and kicked off his shoes, rubbing his forehead. Today had been a long day, but it was over now. Although he would have to go to bed with incomplete homework and face the wrath of his teachers tomorrow, he couldn't prevent it.

"Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi yelled, running and hugging his twin tightly, nuzzling his face with his cheek, "How was your date~?"

Tsuna pushed his brother off him and frowned, "It wasn't a date nii-san, I was working for him at the studio."

With that, Tsuna brushed passed his brother and headed on upstairs before him. It was late, nearly eleven o'clock, and Tsuna was too tired for dinner. He opened the door to their bedroom and froze when he looked at the screen of his brother's laptop that sat wide open for all to see the moment you walk into the bedroom.

"…nii-san…why do you have a picture of Sora an Anti-Sora making out on your computer…?" Tsuna asked slowly, turning around to face his brother behind him.

"!" Tsunayoshi quickly ran over to his laptop and clicked off the webpage, sitting on his bed and turning to look at Tsuna, "A creeper friend of mine."

"…Mukuro-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup!" Tsunayoshi said happily, grinning at Tsuna, "Anyways~ let's go and bathe together."

"E-eh!" Tsuna said, putting down his school bag and the bag with the model clothes in, turning his head to look at Tsunayoshi, "But it's almost eleven…and we bathed together last night…"

"Awww…fine," Tsunayoshi said, getting up from his bed and going over to Tsuna, hugging him suddenly before gently pecking his lips.

Tsuna blushed slightly and looked away, his lips parting a little when Tsunayoshi pulls away from his lips.

Tsunayoshi's lips curled into a small smile.

"I'm going to go and shower then. Want me to take one with you tomorrow?" Tsunayoshi asked, still hugging Tsuna.

"Alright," Tsuna said, smiling up at his twin.

"…~" Tsunayoshi leaned in quickly and nibbled the lobe of Tsuna's ear. His teeth grazed the soft skin and rubbed it between his teeth a little before licking the lining of the lobe slowly, chuckling quietly before pulling away from his twin completely.

Yelping out in surprise, Tsuna grabbed his now wet left ear and watched in shock while blushing as his brother left the bedroom, a smirk forming on Tsunayoshi's lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Tsuna woke up due to his _and_ his brother's alarm clock, he found a note on Tsunayoshi's bed when he headed over to their shared wardrobe. He had left early to meet up with people from his after school art club for a meeting – so he'd be walking to school alone today.

Hopefully he wouldn't bump into any conceited model jerks along the way today.

After getting dressed, Tsuna yawned and headed downstairs and picked up the mail while his mother cooked away in the kitchen, stopping when he finds a package for him.

"…?" Tsuna slowly placed the other mail on the dining room table and pulled out a chair, opening his package.

As he pulled out what turned out to be a magazine, his eyes widened as he looked at the front cover.


End file.
